


I am become Death

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [37]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Horsemen of the Apocalypse AU, Raven/her car OTP, major character death more like major character: Death, this could pass for a Good Omens AU if raven's car played Queen's best-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Raven is the nervous new incarnation of Death, and her car breaks down on the way to her first business meeting on the job, leaving her to call in late. Her new co-worker War/Anya drives to her rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatherCharmingVermin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherCharmingVermin/gifts).



Of course her car would break down on her way to work the very first day. It had to be payback for daring to think she could show up there in an old 2CV, but she thought it was classy, okay, and wasn't that work mostly about show? People would keep dying whether she showed up or not, right? What was the point of being given this work opportunity if she couldn't keep her car? Her old drunken mother was gonna inherit it otherwise, no way!

 

But the car seemed to have died when she did, or something like that. So Raven, the newly-appointed Death - since the previous one decided they were just gonna up and leave, and left her with the scythe and a bright new parchment with her mission stated in red ink that she didn't want to think may be blood - now was stuck on the side of the road on her way to what was supposed to be her first meeting with her fellow Horsemen. She already thought she looked nothing like Death, but now she would look utterly ridiculous. 

It was one thing to get another chance at life - well, afterlife, but that was all the same considering she didn't _look_  dead - and it was another to have to take over a job she knew nothing about. A round-the-clock kind of job, at that.

She sighed. She couldn't just not show up. She was going to have to call for a mechanic, it would take hours, and - oh wait! She was dead! Her insurance didn't work anymore... And she didn't want to think about what would happen if she went MIA. Would three much more experienced, much fiercer horsemen come after her, thinking she'd tried to escape her new mission? Would people just start dying if she didn't show up? Was that even possible? She'd watched enough scifi shows to know that wasn't as great an idea as it sounded... Could she... be killed? again? by her colleagues? The alternatives didn't sound too pleasing either...

She rummaged through her backpack, among screws and papers of all kinds, for her contract. There had to be a number to call or something. She'd had someone on the phone but they'd said it was a one time only office. She didn't even know who hired her. She guessed once you're dead it's not really relevant. But if there were horses of the apocalypse the rest of the story had to be true, and she wasn't sure she liked that. Although what she recalled from her catholic grandma's rumblings was that they should only show up at the end of times, so that probably wasn't it... She'd have time to figure it out anyways, a whole eternity of it. At least until she got bored like her predecessor and decided it was high time for the Great Holiday of her Non-life. For now, she had more importants things to do. 

Like call the number hastily scrawled on the back of her contract, where she hadn't seen it before. "In case of emergency". Well, she figured that counted. Hoping she wasn't calling the mighty Hades or something, she dialed in. 

"Hi, I'm, uh, Raven? the new..." she didn't know whether she could say "the new death", so she went with "girl."

She got a curt "uhuh" for all encouragement. No clue who was on the other side. Well, guess she'd find out soon enough. She explained her predicament, and when she was done the voice on the other end commanded, in a harsh but feminine voice: "Just don't move." They hung up.

About a quarter of an hour passed, and Raven started to wonder for how long she was supposed to wait, when she saw a huge, bright red motorbike driving down the road towards her. It came to a screeching halt a couple meters from her.

"Woah." That was one amazing ride they had there! 

The biker, also dressed all in red, climbed off and took off their helmet, and soft brown hair cascaded out of it. The woman was tall, eerily beautiful, and looking totally unimpressed. She stared down at Raven and her car. 

"So you're the new _girl_?" 

"I guess so. Uh, War, I guess?" The sword at her hip was a dead givaway.

"I go by Anya. That your ride? No wonder you got yourself stranded," she sneered. 

"Excuse you," Raven started, ready to defend her car from all insults. "My car's great! If anything, it's only commendable she decided not to survive her owner!"

Anya's only answer was a sarcastic grin.

"Besides, I assumed whoever we work for would give me the... horse, or whatever we're using nowadays for deadly magical transport."

This time, she was pretty sure Anya snorted.

"... Though if I can trade that for a bike like yours, I'm in!"

"I think you missed your calling."

"How so?" She expected the woman to tell her she'd have been a great mechanic, or something, which, _surprise!_  she was. Well, had been.

But no, Anya grinned even wider and deadpanned, "Well, you sound like a plague," before she hopped on her bike. "At least you don't have terrible taste in colour," she nodded towards Raven's car, which was red and black. That, at least, she could no doubt appreciate. "Now, come on, we'll have time to discuss transportation later, Famine's not really happy you're keeping him from his next meal."

"His...?"

"You'll see."

Raven still hovered tentatively next to the bike, as Anya put her helmet on. "I don't... have one."

"One what?" Anya asked, voice muffled. 

Raven tapped on the side of her helmet with a nail, to War's clear discontent.

"You're not gonna die, remember?" Anya grinned. "Now get on, or I leave you with your oh-so-wonderful car!"

Raven did as she was told, carefully avoiding the sword to get behind Anya. She'd have time later to ask why, then, was Anya wearing one. But maybe it was just for style. She wasn't quite sure what to think of her new colleague, besides that she looked forward to more of this caustic banter. And also that clinging to a beautiful woman who clearly didn't care much for driving safely was altogether not the worst thing that could have happened to her today. Death wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
